


saw the whole story unwind

by lanyons



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: A love story in four snapshots.





	saw the whole story unwind

**Author's Note:**

> this is more or less a remix of richard siken’s ‘i had a dream about you’. please do heed the tags!

**I.**

Out behind Wammy’s house is a field. A quiet Sunday afternoon finds Beyond and A lying down there together. Stalks of wheat tower high over their heads, throwing sloping shadows across their bodies. The air is hazy and breezeless and warm.

A’s face is gold in the light, and there are sun flares caught in his hair. B thinks he’s beautiful. _You’re beautiful_ , he says.

 _Kiss me, then_ , A says, so B does, kisses him slowly, kisses him breathless. A tastes like blackberries, and B imagines them bursting under his tongue like stars.

 _I’ve missed you,_ he tells A.

Around them, the landscape breaks up and dissolves, disappears, until only gold is left behind.

 

 

**II.**

The walls of A’s room are blue, and there is mould growing on the ceiling. B, still damp from the shower, enters towelling his hair. A is lying on the bed, watching cartoons. His breathing is shallow, like an injured animal’s. B can see the outlines of his ribs.

B lies down next to him, watches the blue light of the television flicker over his features. He thinks, _What am I going to do when I don’t have you anymore?_

 

 

**III.**

The sky is red and the sand is red and A is lying crumpled in the middle of the road. There are flecks of foam at the corner of his mouth. He is very still but his expression is expectant, as though he is waiting for something. _Waiting for what?_ B doesn’t know. He can hear him breathing, can hear his heart beating faintly, so he picks him up and carries him to the car. An iron taste fills his mouth and the sky is on fire, the sky is falling down.

 

 

**IV.**

A is finally, inevitably in the hospital. He lies pale and comatose under the sterilised sheets, surrounded by the soft beeping of machines.

If he were awake, he would tell B, _You should leave._

 _No,_ B would reply. _I’m staying here with you._

A would not respond, but the ghost of a smile would pass across his face, and the heaviness between them would feel somehow darker and calmer.

None of this happens. Instead, B leans forward and kisses A’s forehead, a fond and quiet farewell, and waits for the warning alarms to sing out. 


End file.
